The Pain Of One Child
by Mea Ann Potter
Summary: Yaoi, cross over with Pokemon. Yugi is beating and hurt badly by his father at 5 years old until he is 10. Later on when he is 18 he will meet up with someone from his past. It is a Yugi/Yami story read to find out what is going on
1. Chapter 1

The pain of one child

This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! The pain of one child

A little kid just there on his porch, wanting to see the kid that looked just like him walk by his house. A loud sound coming from down the driveway interrupted the little kid's thoughts. Yugi that was his name knew what the noise was. The noise was his father. Yugi did not like his father, his father was very abuses. His father aways hit the little boy named Yugi.'' KID GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW OR YOUR GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!"yelled his father from down the driveway. Yugi moaned to himself, then got up and went to see what his father wanted. When he got his father, he was hit for nothing. Yugi was use to this, because it happened almost every day, or when his father was very drunk. The woman that was with his father finally said something "I will pay you my fine friend 20 for the kid, so can I have him for the weekend?"

Down the street, can another father and his son. The little boy that was his son looked just like Yugi did. Yami was the little kid's name, ran down the street to see if the little boy that looked just like was on his front porch. When he came to the house he stopped and looked, but he did not see the kid. When his father was at his side again he said "Daddy the little kid that looks just like me is not on his porch today, where is he daddy?" "I don't know were he is Yami, but I hope he is alright!" said Yami father. The father was very worried because everyday when they would walk by the kid's house, they would see the kid, and the kid was always hurt. Just as they were going to keep walking, the door on the house opened and three people came out."I DO NOT WANT TO GO DADDY! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME GO! I DO NOT WANT TO GO! LET ME GO PLEASE!" said Yugi trying to get away from the woman. He was also crying. After Yugi said that his father came out and said," SHIT UP BOY, YOUR GOING WITH THE NICE LADY, and BECAUSE SHE PAYED ME! WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT?" "Sorry we were just leaving, come on Yami!" said Yami's father then they left and went on walking. That was the last time that both Yami and his father saw the little boy at that house, because they stopped walking that year. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE BRAT! IF THE F-ING COPS COME YOUR F-ING DEAD GOT ME?! GET HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE! SEE YOU ON MONDAY" said Yugi's father laughing "yes daddy I'll be good well I'm with the lady!" said Yugi. Then the woman and Yugi left.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 2

Over the next, few years the same things happened to yugi. He would be sold to women that his drunken father knew, or to gay men that his father would talk to at the gay club. However, right now he was getting push into the gay club by his father. This day was a special day for Yugi because it was his 10th birthday. Instead of it being a happy day it was a living hell day. Yugi was wearing: Dark black leather pants, a dark blue shirt that went half way down his stomach, then over that it had a fishnet shirt over that. Also he was wearing a black leather neckbelt that had diamond studs on it and it had a metal colar which said "LITTLE ONE". After they got in the club his father pushed him into a seat that was a random talbe in the club. His father then said, "Do you see anyone that you like boy?" "Yes over there" said Yugi in a very small voice, as he pointed to a guy in the right corner of the club. The guy had red hair, and he had a yin-yan necklace.He looked strong and rich. The guy turned around and saw the kid, then yugi's father got up from his chir and walked over to the man. They began to talk, when they were gone talking they walked back over to Yugi. "Get up bratyour going with him. Be good, make me proud. If you don't behave, when you get home you'll DIE!" said the father So they guy took Yugi's hand then they walked out of the club. When they goy outside they went to his car. The guy went over to the passanger side and opened the door. Just then Yugi ran over to the other side of the car. "Don't be afraid I'm a cop. I am going to be you to my police office." Said the guy. He went to other side got the kid, and brought him to the other side and put him in the car. He bucked the child in, then went and got in himself and then they went the police staion.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 3

When he got there he said,

"Here are some more comfortable clothes little one. There." Yugi took them, and then sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in.

"Why don't you go change in that bathroom then come back out here, or do you need my help getting out of those clothes? Do you want me to help you?" said the guy. The kid didn't say anything, and then he got up and went to the bathroom. Well in there he changed the clothes and neatly put them in a pile. The only thing that he didn't take off was the neckbelt. He then came out of the bathroom carrying the clothes he then sat back down in his chair.

"Why don't I take these clothes? What is your name? My name is Gary Oak." said Gary taking the clothes from the little boy. The little boy didn't say his name nor would he say his name. Just then Gary remembered the boy's father had said,

"The boy doesn't talk much, but he does cry a lot."

Just then the phone rang. Gary answered it.

"Gary Oak here,"

"Gary it is me Misty, someone is here to see you. Want me to send him in?"

"Sure Misty, thank you for letting me know. Oh there is something you can do for me."

"No problem. What can I get you?"

"You can get 2 hot chocolates please?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

"You know how I went to the club to see if there were any underage kids there?"

"Yeah"

"Well there was, and now he is here. Ok send him in and get me what I asked for."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Gary hung up his phone and Misty hung up her phone, and sent the person in. When Gary looked at the boy he saw that he was asleep. Gary got up and got a blanket and put it on the little boy. When he was done, he heard the door open; he turned around and saw it was Ash and pickchu. (1)

(1)- I am not sure if that is how you spell that name. Please don't be mad. Lol

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 4

Gary went over to Ash and said, "Hi Ash and hey Pikachu!"

"Hi Gary!!" said Ash

"Be quiet please? Don't you see this little kid who is tired and badly abused?" said Gary

"Oh I'm sorry. Hey how is your grandfather?" said Ash sitting down next to Gary.

"He is ok Ash how have you been Ash? We have missed you I hope you will settle down in Domino because it is a very nice city. How is Brock I have not seen him since I moved here." said Gary looking at the kid. Before Ash could say anything the door opened and in walked Misty.

"Here Gary, Oh is this, the kid from the club? What are you looking at boy?!" said Misty looking at Ash.

"Mis-Misty is that you? It is me Ash, don't you remember me?" said Ash looking at Misty

"ASH!! Oh my god it is so good to see you. I have missed you so much. How are you and is that Pikachu over there?" said Misty hugging Ash to death.

"Hey you guys would you lower it down. The kid is sleeping. Ok? Right now I am going to check the boy over to see how hurt the boy is ok? said Gary lifted the boy's shirt up, but when he did he only got see the kid's chest for a few seconds because the kid sat up and looked around and saw three people. They were looking at him, and one of the people had his hands on him, and the person had said early,

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a cop." But the cop was touching him. Yugi hated people touching him.

Please review!!

Sorry the chapters are short this is just how they fall until later in the story.

Mea Ann Potter


	5. Chapter 5

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 5

Yugi kicked off the blankets and then took off running, through the office and out the door. Misty, Gary, and Ash were all shocked to see the kid run out the door. Gary went over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a number. He then waited for the other end to pick up. When it did he said,

"Harrison(1) it is me Gary, um you know how you had me see if there was an underage kids at the club, there was one, his father was selling him for money. I guess the kid had been sold many times, but I took him here and had him change out of his clothes into something else. Then he fell asleep, then I went to cheek out how badly he was hurt, but he woke up and then ran out of here. We need to find him before he leaves the building. Ok. Please send some people to find him."

"Ok Gary thanks for letting me know. When we find him we will bring him back to your office." said Harrison.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Both Gary and Harrison hung up their phones, but Harrison made a few more phone calls telling people to look for the child.

(1)- Not sure if this is the correct spelling of the name. If you know please tell me.

Please review. I love the reviews that I get.

Note: The next chapter is a bit longer than the rest :)


	6. Chapter 6

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 6

About 10 minutes after Misty had left the office and Ash had left to go to his hotel room. This was not far from Gary's house. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it is open." said Gary. Then the door opened and 2 people came through the door. The 2 people were holding a struggling little boy. Then Gary said,

"Put the little one down, and then leave the room. Make sure you shut the door behind you." So the 2 people put the boy down and left the room.

"Sit down little one. You may think I'm going to hurt you but I'm not. I'm only trying to help you. Do you understand?" said Gary to the little one. The boy only nodded to Gary. Then Gary said,

"Over the next few days I'm going to try and find an orphanage for you, but until I do you are staying with me Ok little one?" The little boy only nodded again, and then he yawned. Then the door opened up to show a man come in the room. The man was Harrison. After he came in he said,

"Gary, I know it has been a long day for you. So why don't you go home and get some rest. Oh is the little boy that you were talking about Gary?"

"Yeah he is the one that I was talking about. Harrison I think that I will take your offer and he is going with me." said Gary starting to stand up. Then Harrison said,

"Why are you going to do that?" as he said that he looked very upset by what Gary had just said.

"I'm taking him home and he will stay with me until I find him a orphanage that will take him. There is NO way that I would ever hurt the boy like his father ever did." said Gary. Then Harrison nodded then he said,

"I like that plan, but one problem: where is he going to stay when you have to work?"

"I'll bring him with me, he will stay in my office and when I have o go out and do something maybe you could watch him?" Gary said well grabbing his jacket and another hoddie for the little boy.

"Ok…" said Harrison looking at Gary.

"See you tomorrow. Take good of him!" he said walking out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Little one put this on over your shirt." the boy only nodded and did as he was told, then Gary said,

"Come little one we are going go to my home. Ok?" the little boy only nodded, then walked over to Gary, whose hand was waiting for Yugi's hand. Then they walked out the door. As Gary was going through the door he flicked off the lights, and then closed the door. They then went out to his car and put the little one and they began the drive home.

Hope you liked the longer chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it, but things get a little out of order when you have time off from your normal school week. the next chapter will be long as well, after that they will be short. Once again I hoped you liked it. Oh one more thing is that how you spell Harrison's name? Please tell me if I did spell it wrong or right.

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 7

About 30 minutes after they had left the office they were at the house. Gary led the boy into the house, when they were in the house Gary had the little boy sit down on the chair in the kitchen. Not soon after that there was a knock on the front door.

"Little one stay here, don't go anywhere, and stay here." Gary said as he stood up and headed to the front door. When he got there, there was a knock again. Just the person was going to knock the door flung open.

"Ash? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your hotel room?" said Gary.

"Can I come in Gary?"

"Sure Ash but why are you here?" said Gary letting in Ash, then sitting down. He then waited for Ash to explain why he was there.

"I'm here because I need a place to crash at because I was kicked out of my room. I was only kicked out because they found out about Pikachu. You are the only own that I know in Domino that would take me in. So will you take me in?" said Ash looking at Gary who was just looking back him not saying anything.

"Oh Gary there is something that you may want to know….." _**Crash**_ Ash said but was interrupted by the sound of the Crash. When they heard the crash they ran into the Kitchen. When they got into the room they found that there was broken glass on the floor along with cookies, and a kid who was crying on the floor. Gary went over to the kid and picked him up and put him on the counter top. Meanwhile Ash started to pick up the thing on the floor. After he was done he went over Gary and the kid, who was still crying.

"What happened little one?" said Ash to the boy not knowing that he would not answer him. Then Ash said,

"Gary why is he not answering me?"

"He doesn't talk Ash his father told me this tonight. Ash get a wet paper towel, I am going to clean his face" said Gary as he was handed the paper towel by Ash. He then wiped away the stuff on his face. The boy was still crying, after he let Gary finish wiping his face clean he flung his arms around Gary's neck. Then Gary put his arms around the boy. Then he said,

"It is aright little one. I am not mad at you. How could I be mad at you? Don't worry about your father; he will never hurt you again, if I can help it. Were you hungry? Is that why there were cookies on the floor?" Gary let go the boy and then the boy wiped his eyes and shook his head yes. Gary picked up the kid and put him on the chair. Then he said,

"Hey are you two hungry?" Ash said yes and the little boy shook his head yes. So Gary got the number for the pizza place and ordered a pizza.

Sorry that it took so long to post this. Many things have been going on here. The wild times get me bad, and leave me not able to write. So sorry again. Please enjoy this chapter the next will be some what long but after that they will be short again. Thank you all that have read and reviewed the story. If you have a question or idea for me please feel free to tell me.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that this story will have to be on hold for now. This will be due to things happening here at my home. Sorry I will get working on the next chapter as soon as I can

Mea Ann Potter


	9. Chapter 9

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 8

Then about 10 minutes later Gary, Ash, and the little kid were sitting in the living room. There then was a knock at the door. Gary go up and went to the door, he then paid for the pizza and then closed the door. As he was walking by the boy and Ash he said, "Ash can you give me a hand with the pizza?"

"Ok" he said as he got up and followed Gary into the kitchen. Then Ash closed the door behind him. He then said, "What do you need help with Gary?"

"Nothing you fool, I want you to finish telling me what you were telling me," said Gary as he put some pizza on the little boys plate

"Oh and I will let you stay here as long as you want to stay here." finished Gary as he was putting some pizza on his own plate now.

"Oh that. Well what I was saying was um um um I am gay, and ever since we met all those years ago I have like you and wanted to date you." said ash not looking at Gary in the face as he said this, all he did was put pizza on his plate. Just then something touched his hand; he looked down and saw that it was Gary's own hand he then looked up into Gary's face.

"Wow Ash that is how I have felt this whole time, I too want to date you. Come on we will talk later after the boy is asleep or he might get bad thoughts" said Gary grabbing his pizza leading ask to the other room, but Ash stopped him.

"What kind of thoughts Gary?" Ash said looking worried about what he just heard.

"He might think that he has to sleep with us" said Gary looking at Ash.

"What do you mean Gary?"

"Later" said Gary starting to walk again, but stopped when ash said,

"But Gary….."

"No I said later" Gary said walking into the living room, they sat down. Gary gave the little boy the plate of pizza and then Gary watched the little boy eat the pizza.

Please review!!

Ok I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get chapter 8 posted. I would have sooner, but my father got really sick and was sent to the hospital and need all of my family there for him during this bad time. But I have good news and bad news about my father. Good news: He was able to come home and has been home for the last week. Bad news: What my father has is cancer, and it might not go away. I do hope to update sooner, but between him, my new job, school, finals coming up, and my own insane writing binges. I might take forever to post the net chapter. I do have a question for you all: Who is better looking Gerard Way or the little bro Mikey Way? Let me know what you think when you review

Mea Ann Potter


	10. Chapter 10

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

This chapter will have some Yaoi in it, so IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 9

After they were done eating, Gary made the little boy's bed. Then he went to sleep. Ash and Gary went onto Gary's bedroom and started to talk.

"Gary what did you mean earlier?" said Ash

"What I was saying was I would date you Ash, because I love you!"

"I know that Gary, I meant about the little boy. So what do you know about him?" said Ash

"I don't know that much, I only know that his father was selling him for money, and badly abusing his own son. Also he doesn't talk because of his father." said Gary as he paced the floor.

"How old is he Gary?" said Ash from the floor, then getting up to go sit on the bed.

"Maybe 8 or older. I really don't know Ash; I really have got to get some sleep. One more thing Ash will you come here?" said Gary over by the wall.

"Why?"

"Just do it will you because I am already sorry for having to do this to you." said Gary

"What are you going to do to me?" Ash said now standing on front of Gary.

"This!" said Gary pulling Ash into a hot kiss, which was long hard and sweet. As they were kissing they walked over to the bed and sat down, and started to undress each other.

About 10 minutes later, after they had been making out, the little boy woke up. He woke up because he had to go to the bathroom. He got up from where he was and went to Gary's room and knocked on the door.

"Gary we have to stop! I think that he needs something." said Ash as Gary sucked on his ear.

"Ok I think that you are right. Hand me my pants!" Gary said as he laughed at Ash. Gary put on his pants, and then opened the door stepping out then closing the door.

"What do you need little one? Are you hungry, thirsty, bathroom?" said Gary looking at the little boy. The boy nodded his head at the word bathroom. Gary took the boys hand and led him to the bathroom. The little boy went into the bathroom, then shut the door and went to the bathroom. When he was done he saw that he had got a spot of pee on the floor, so he cleaned it up then left the bathroom. He took Gary's hand and then went back to bed and slept the whole night through.

Please review, because if you don't I will send my evil twin after you! Just kidding but please review.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 10

After the little boy went back to bed Gary went back to his own room where he knew what Ash was waiting for: him and something else. When he opened the door he expected to find Ash sitting on the bed wide eyed, but Ash was asleep and curled in a ball. So he went over to him and covered Ash up and then got in bed. He then turned off the light, kissed him good night, and then went to bed.

Please review: if you do I will send you a gift if you don't my evil twin will go after you! Just kidding about the whole twin thing but please review.

Sorry about it being so short but I want to get this part of it done because after the next chapter there will be a time fast forward.


	12. Chapter 12

This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story This story is Yaoi and, if you do not like Yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn Yaoi Mea Ann Potter

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR POKEMON

The Pain of One Child

Chapter: 11

The next morning Gary woke up with a start. One because there was a warm mass next to him, who was staring at him.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" said Ash sitting up.

"Fine. It will take awhile to get use to the fact that I will be sleeping next to you. You do know that I have to work today and the kid and you will have to come in with me?" said Gary still laying down.

"Yes." said Ash kissing Gary. They got up and Ash got dressed then waited for Gary to finish in the shower and then get dressed. Then they went to the living room to wake up the little boy but they found him to be already awake and coloring.

"Hey little one. Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? And are you ready o go to my work?" said Gary. The little boy only nodded his head. All three grabbed their coats and went out to eat then they went to Gary's work. The day went by and they all went home. They did this for two weeks until Gary found out the Domino City orphanage would take him. It was sad when he left. Gary was not happy because he didn't get the little boy to talk.

Please review if you do you will get a hug from me plus I won't have to send my evil twin after you. Just kidding but please review.

Hey I hope that you like the first part of the story, because if you do just wait for the next part. To answer anyone's questions the next part will have Yami and Yugi in it but still not right away. One more thing sorry about it being short, the next part will have short chapters too.


	13. Chapter 13

The Pain of One Child

* I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokemon. They belong to the creator of that show.*

1: Note this story is **YAOI** and if you don't like it please don't read it because I don't want to ruin your minds with this stuff. So if you must please turn back and read something else.

2: As for the delay of the next chapter in the story, I am super sorry. I have been really busy with everything that is going on in my life. Just so you all know, my father has cancer and I have to help take care of him so that means that I don't have time to post another chapter. But since I am going away for my Mid- Winter Break for school I thought it would be nice to post another chapter. I will be gone till the 22nd of this month.

3: Just to recap what has happened in the story it was that we get to met a little boy (Yugi) and you read that he is sold to a woman by his own father. Later on we met another child and his father (Yami), they see that the child is sold but doesn't say anything about it. Then on Yugi's birthday and then he is sold to a cop and brought to the police station, but doesn't say anything to cop. The cop meets up with a old friend and they fall in love. Then the child is put in a orphanage. That is what has happened so far. I hope you all enjoy this next part.

Chapter 12: 10 years later.

"Hey Yami, you going to go with me this afternoon?" asked Yami's younger brother.

"I don't care. Might as well, but I want to show you the path that dad and I used to take." said Yami as he and his brother walked out the door. Yami was now 18 years old and this was the first time in 13 years that he had walked down this path. On this path he would have to walk past the little boy's old home. When they reached that house he was shocked, he was in shock because the house that he once had seen was nothing like it looked now. There were weeds growing everywhere there was trash everywhere, also it didn't look like anyone was living in that house anymore. Just as they were walking down the street, Yami turned around and when he did he saw the little boy sitting there on the front porch.

"What was your problem today? What happened Yami, why did you freak out when we passed that house?" said the younger brother when they walked into the kitchen of their house.

"What house?" asked the father

"Dad you remember that house that we would pass on our walks? The house with the little kid, while Alex and I walked passed it and it was a wreck. Oh am I going with you to the police station?" asked Yami

"Not this time, maybe another time." said the father

"Oh, but dad I wanted to see Gary. Please???" said Yami

"No!"

"Fine" Yami said sounding defeated.

"So what was your problem?" asked the younger brother, when the father had left.

"Nothing! I am fine. Now leave me alone!" said Yami leaving the room.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" the brother called after him.

Wow there you have it. That was the next chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. There is more to come but I am not sure if it will be till I get back from vacation. I beg you all to review this chapter. If you do I will give you a cyber cookie. Who doesn't like a cyber cookie? I love them and I know that you do too. So please just read it and then review it.

Mea Ann Potter


	14. Chapter 14

The pain of one child

This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi. Mea Ann Potter

* I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokémon. They belong to the creator of that show.*

Chapter 13

"Dear?" said the father when he came home.

"Yes?" said his wife looking at her husband. He started and then stopped. He was worried at what his wife was going to say, but then he found his strength and started to talk,

"Um, what would you say if I told you I was wanted to bring home one of the children from the orphanage. By doing this Yami would have someone his own age to hang out with and it would be giving a child a chance of a home," Once he finished he pulled off his glasses and then cleaned them on his shirt. She looked at him with a wild look.

"I would say, I think that is a wonderful idea. I mean Yami would have someone his own age and they would be able to do things and not fight. Honey I love this idea and I think we should," Ana said to her husband and then throwing her arms around him.

"Well then, when I go into work tonight I will bring home a child and then they will become part of our family," he said hugging her tighty and then letting her go so he could go into the sitting room and read the paper.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The pain of one child

**This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, ****so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi. ****Mea Ann Potter**

*** I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokémon. They belong to the creator of that show.***

Chapter 14

"Yami will you come here for a minute? I really need to talk to you," yelled his mother from the other room.

"Coming," Yami yelled back so his mother could hear him, even though it didn't matter since he would be going to his mother. He came into the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Honey, why don't you sit down so we can talk," she said pointing to the chair that was in front of her. Yami looked at her with a sudden panicked look wondering what she had to say this time, but he sat down anyway. She smiled again and then took a deep breath.

"Yami, how would you feel if there was another child in this family?" she said looking at him wearing a worried look on her face.

"Mother you're not pregnant are you?" he said with wide eyes. She shook her head and then started again,

"Your father and I have been talking and feel that in this family you are alone since your brother and sister are so much younger than you so you are really singled out with age, so we thought it would be nice to adopted a kid your age from his work to give you someone to talk to," she said to her son. His jaw had dropped and couldn't believe what his mother had just said.

"You really think that I am alone? Mom I have friends that I can talk to when I need it, plus I like being the oldest," he said still shocked at what his mother had just told him. His mother started pacing the floor and then looked at him and said,

"Look this isn't up for debate whether or not we will do this. This is happening and it is happening tonight. When your father gets home he will be bringing your new brother home," she said sitting back down in her chair.

"What's he like?" Yami asked his mother, giving her a look that showed that he wasn't too happy about all of this.

"Very much like you, age, and even he looks like you. The only thing is that he doesn't talk at the moment so things have to go good from the start. Understand?" she said getting up from her chair once again and starting to leave the room.

"Mom? When is father getting home?"

"Soon," she said walking out of the room leaving him to shake his head.

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

The pain of one child

**This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it, ****so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi. ****Mea Ann Potter**

*** I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokémon. They belong to the creator of that show.***

Chapter 15

"They are here you three," said the mother and with that she and her three kids lined up to wait for the pair to come into the house.

"Yami open the door for your father," Ana said to Yami who obey her and opened the door. When he did in walked his father holding a young boy who was asleep, all four people in the house gasped when they saw their father. When Ana had said that the kid looked like Yami she wasn't kidding. This boy looked just like Yami, but only smaller in height, and weight.

"Welcome home father," said the younger son named Alex. After he said that he ran off to the other room to play with his toys that he had been playing with before his mother had called for them. Amy the second oldest after Yami followed her younger brother with her eyes wanting to go play in the other room like him so she spoke up.

"Yeah welcome to the family kid," she said hoping to impress her father, but was only to be disappointed when her father yelled at her to be quiet.

"Amy cant you see that he is sleeping? Why don't you ever think before you speak?" he said coming farther into the house. Amy hung her head in shame and then went into the other room to be with her brother and their toys.

Well all of this was going on Yami was having a flash back of his past.

Flash Back:

"I DON'T WANT TO GO DADDY! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO. PLEASE LET ME GO…." said Yugi struggling to get away and was crying.

Present time:

"Dad?" Yami said looking at his father who was still holding the kid. His father looked at him and chocked his head.

"Yes?"

"This is the little boy from that house from when we went on walks. I know that is him. It has to be him. I know it is him since he looks just like the kid did years ago," said Yami pointing at the boy. His father put the boy on the sofa and then took a hard look at the boy trying to see if what his own son was saying was write.

"Oh my god… Yami your right," he said looking shocked that he had adopted the same boy that he and his son had seen so long ago. Yami and his parents stood infront of the boy for what seemed like forever till they noticed that it was getting late. So Ana cover the boy up and then they headed to bed.

Please review! 3


	17. Chapter 17

The pain of one child

**This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it,****so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi.****Mea Ann Potter**

*** I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokémon. They belong to the creator of that show.***

Ok so before I start this chapter I want to say that I am really sorry to all those that I really liked this story. The last two years of my life have been hell and very busy leaving me no time to work on this, plus it would have helped if I had a computer that would stay working. But that has changed since I finally gotten a laptop of my own and I am on the internet most days well I am working. This now leaves me to try and find time to work on this so you all can enjoy this fanfiction. I am going to try my best to keep updating as much as I can but that would require me to write out more of the story, since for the most part its all up in my head instead of here on the laptop.  
Now that my life has settled down some I feel it's time to work on this once more and I am sure you are all wondering where this is going, but I won't tell you since I am not really sure myself but I know where I think I want it to go. Ok since it has been two years of no updates I am going to try and make this a longer chapter and I promise some good stuff is on the way.

The next morning Yami woke up from a dead sleep to a strange sound that he couldn't place. Sitting up on his bed he rubbed his eyes trying to think what the sound might be, all he could think it sounded like was a small child crying. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on his younger brother who was still sleeping in his bed. His arms were hanging off the side of the bed and he was snoring slightly causing Yami to roll his eyes. Sighing he pulled the covers back, placed his feet on the floor and then stretched. He grabbed his pants that were lying on the floor next to the bed and then shuffled out of the room and then into the living room where he was shocked at the sight he was greeted with.

Yami walked from the doorway to the front of the couch and then sat down on the coffee table so he could at the boy better. The small boy was lying on the couch in a ball; eyes tightly squeezed shut as if he was in a lot of pain. Thinking that the boy was hurt or something he placed his hand on his arm. To say this was going to end well was an understatement. When the boy realized that there was someone touching him, his eyes flew open reavling that he had bright purple eyes. Yami was shocked when he saw the eye color since it was a lighter shade of his own eyes. He couldn't help but think that this child was so much like him in nearly every way from his eyes to his hair. The only difference was their height. Whereas Yami was nearly 6 feet tall, the boy looked no more than 5ft 2in

"Kid are you ok?" Yami said with concern in his voice. When the boy didn't answer he was on the scared side since he didn't know what was wrong with him.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked hoping this time he would get an answer but he was once again answered with silence.  
"Why are you crying?" the boy wiped his eyes on his hand and then shook his head trying to tell Yami that he wasn't crying. Yami shook his head and then said,

"Hey its ok that you were crying. I get it you woke up in a strange house not knowing where you were. Its ok you could have gotten me when you got up so you would have known someone was he. I would have sat out here with you. If you get scared in the morning again like this just come into my room and wake me up," he said pointing out his door for him. The boy nodded and then held his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Yami asked unsure if he would get an answer, but he watched as the boy nodded and then reached over to grab Yami's hand to place on his stomach.

"Whoa you are hungry aren't you?" he said as he felt the boys stomach growling since it must have been hours since he had ate anything.

"Well little one are you in luck since I am hungry too so let's head out to the kitchen to see what we can find for food," Yami said leading the way to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen the little one sat down at the empty table well Yami went to work looking for breakfast. Well his back was turned the little one spotted a coloring book and crayons on the table that had a bow on them. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed them and started to color one of the pages in the coloring book. Yami finally finished digging around in the fridge and then went to say something to the little one when he say that he was coloring in the coloring book that his mother had just picked up for the boy. Placing the eggs on the table that he had in his hand, he was about to say something to him when he say the boy freeze what he was doing.

"What's wrong little one?" he said sitting in the chair next to him. The boy was still not moving when Yami spoke up again.  
"Are you scared that I am going to yell at you for coloring in the coloring book?" The boy nodded and then pushed the book and the crayons away from him to Yami.

"Relax I am not going to take them away from you nor will I yell at you for coloring. My mom bought them for you silly. Do you like to color?" The boy smiled and then nodded as Yami pushed them back towards him.  
"Now do you want eggs for breakfast?"

After breakfast Yami went to get dressed and then did his own thing for the morning. He sat in his room reading his book for school and then answering questions.

_**Question 1: "**__**Discuss the conflict Asher faces between art and religion."  
**__** "When Asher is younger, this conflict is more external—his artistic impulse drives him to do certain things of which others in his community disapprove. One notable example of this is the episode when Asher draws a picture of the Rebbe in his Chumash. Further, Asher's artistic impulses cause him to steal oil paints from Krinsky's store.**_

_**When Asher is older, the conflict becomes more internal. He becomes more aware of what is at stake and has to consciously make decisions about what is more important. The most significant example of this is his decision to display the crucifixion. In doing so, he consciously chooses to hurt his family and community in order to remain true to his art and share his artistic vision." **_

_**Question 2:**____**"Compare and contrast the way Asher's parents relate to him."**_

_** "**__**Asher's father is distant from Asher. He has a very different sense of the world, does not particularly approve of art, and wishes his son were not an artist. He does not understand what someone could see in art. Even when he tries late in the book to understand, it only leads to frustration for him and Asher, as they are unable to communicate.**_

_**Asher's mother, in contrast, is more supportive. Rivkeh has had a broader range of emotional experience and seems to be a more mature character than Aryeh. She engages Asher's interest in art, by bringing him to museum. She also buys him art supplies, even though she knows it will anger Aryeh, and brings him a book about the spirit of the artist."**_

(When I was in 12th grade I read this book My name is Asher Lev by Chaim Potok and I loved it very much. So when I was thinking of a book to have Yami read this was the one that I wanted to use."

Itwasn't till well after noon when Yami decided that he was hungry enough to go get himself some lunch. He was shocked since he brother had gotten up around 10 and then left the house for the day. He wasn't sure where his sister was but he didn't care. Even though he loved his brother and sister the only person that he seemed to care about was the little one that was somewhere in the house sitting quietly all by himself. He was about to leave the room when there was knock on the door and then it slowly opened to show that the little one was standing outside the door wanting to come in.

"What is wrong little one?" he said tilting his head looking at him. The boy slowly walked over to him and then reached out and grabbed his hand again. A shock went through Yami causing him to shudder.  
"Oh I see. Your hungry aren't you? Well guess what so I am. So let's go get lunch," he said standing up and leading the way to the kitchen.  
"What do you want? We have leftovers but I don't think you will like them. We have soup if you like the kinds we got. I can make you a sandwich. What are you looking at?" he said to the kid who eyes were glued on a flyer on the fridge. Little one pointed at it and then smiled.  
"Oh you are a pizza fan are you? Well you're in luck so am I. I will just order us some and then we can have it for lunch. In the mean while why don't we have some cookies and color?" he said getting up and then grabbing the bag of cookies pulling out some for the both of them. Yami ordered the pizza and then started to color with the boy as they waited. Well the boy colored Yami was watching him to see what he was coloring since he had found blank paper. Whatever he was drawing must have been contected to the cookies since the drawing was of him eating cookies and then a broken jar in a sink and two older men standing next to him telling him it was ok.  
_**Flash back in the boys mind:**_

"_**"Oh Gary there is something that you may want to know….."**____**Crash**____**Ash said but was interrupted by the sound of the Crash. When they heard the crash they ran into the Kitchen. When they got into the room they found that there was broken glass on the floor along with cookies, and a kid who was crying on the floor. Gary went over to the kid and picked him up and put him on the counter top. Meanwhile Ash started to pick up the thing on the floor. After he was done he went over Gary and the kid, who was still crying.**_

_**"What happened little one?" said Ash to the boy not knowing that he would not answer him. Then Ash said,**_

_**"Gary why is he not answering me?"**_

_**"He doesn't talk Ash his father told me this tonight. Ash get a wet paper towel, I am going to clean his face" said Gary as he was handed the paper towel by Ash. He then wiped away the stuff on his face. The boy was still crying, after he let Gary finish wiping his face clean he flung his arms around Gary's neck. Then Gary put his arms around the boy. Then he said,**_

_**"It is aright little one. I am not mad at you. How could I be mad at you? Don't worry about your father; he will never hurt you again, if I can help it. Were you hungry? Is that why there were cookies on the floor?" Gary let go the boy and then the boy wiped his eyes and shook his head yes. Gary picked up the kid and put him on the chair. Then he said,**_

_**"Hey are you two hungry?" Ash said yes and the little boy shook his head yes. So Gary got the number for the pizza place and ordered a pizza.**_

It wasn't long after that the pizza arrived and the boy dove into the pizza. They were finishing up when Yami's mother came into the kitchen all dressed up and looked like she was about to leave the house for something.

"Hello sons. How has your day been?"  
"It has been fine mom. Just been hanging out with him to keep him company. Where are you going?" Yami asked looking up from his plate. She smiled at them and then said,

"A couple of friends and I are going out for lunch honey. Yami there is money in the jar for dinner if I am not back by dinner time. Your sister should be back soon. You know the rules and you're in charge Yami. Be good boys," she bent down and then kissed both their heads and then walked out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

The pain of one child

**This story is yaoi and, if you do not like yaoi then do not read this story. This story may in end have foul words in it, and it may have a rape in it,****so if you do not like stories like this then go read a story that is rated P.G. Therefore, you will not turn yaoi.****Mea Ann Potter**

*** I don't own the names or character of the show Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to the creator of the show. Nor do I own the characters of the show Pokémon. They belong to the creator of that show.***

There are a few things that I want to say I am finally feeling good about where I am taking this story and I think I finally have a plan for it. It's been a long time since I have felt like I can write more to this. When I first started this I was a huge fan of fanfiction and it was taking over my life pretty bad, but then all hell broke loose and I just stopped caring about pretty much everything in my life other than a few really important things. I tried to write more of this but every time I did I would either write a few sentences and then I would put it away or simply move onto something else. But since things have kind of settled back down for me I have regained a sense of pride for this story and feel like I can put time and effort into it like I use to. In other words my spark for fanfiction is back and this time I am not letting it go out. I plan on finishing this in a year or so. I can't promise that I won't grow tired of it again but I can vow that I am going to work on this little by little till it's done.

Chapter 17

Yami and little one were still sitting out at the table when 3oclock rolled around. Yami had already finished his homework and now was trying to read his book but his eyes kept drifting over to the boy who was sitting in the chair across from him drawing on paper. Little one had grown tired of the coloring book and poked Yami until he asked him what he needed.  
"Are you poking me for a reason?" Yami asked now looking up from his book to see what he needed now. Little one slid a piece of paper over to him and smiled at him.  
"What is this?" he asked looking at the paper to see what was on it. He broke out smiling when he saw that the boy had drawn a picture of Yami himself.  
"Is this supposed to be me?" the boy nodded and then pushed it closer to him to try and tell him to keep it.  
"Can I keep this?" Yami asked as he picked it up. The boy nodded and smiled. Yami smiled back to him and then thought,  
"I wish he would just talk to me. This would be much easier that way. I wonder if there is another way I get him to talk to me?"

The sound of a slamming door snapped him out of his thoughts. Walking into the kitchen was his younger brother and sister who still had their coats on.

"I see you have finally decided to come home," he said to them as he picked up his book again. Yami's brother slipped out of his coat and then hung it up, but his sister was still standing there looking at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Why were you worried about me?" she said with a nasty bite. Yami rolled his eyes and then found his place in his book once more.  
"Because mom said you be home around 2 and it's just after 3. Why were you late?"  
"Does it matter? Where is mom I need to talk to her," she said walking over to her brother and noticing that there was a picture lying next to him.  
"She is out with her friends for lunch. I am sure she will be back soon. Now where were you?" Yami told her but not looking up at her. Just as her hand reached out to touch the drawing Yami's own hand slapped her's away.  
"Don't touch it Amy!" Yami said through clenched teeth. Their brother acrossed the room rolled his eyes at his silibings and then said,  
"Amy looks like Yami has a new toy to play with. I think we should leave them along,"  
"Alex I think your right about the new toy but why would I stop bugging them?" Amy said trying to grab the paper again. Yami narrowed his eyes and then said,  
"Out the both of you. We need to talk right now!" he said standing up grabbing both his sister and his brother, pulling them out of the kitchen. As he was doing this little one's eyes never left the paper that he was looking at. What he just heard from the other two made his eyes wet with tears. Placing his head on the table he started to cry softly.


End file.
